1. Field
The example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a test circuit for accurately measuring a resistance distribution and a semiconductor system including the same.
2. Related Art
Portable terminals such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), MP3 players, and digital still cameras have been rapidly developed toward ultra-compactness, high speed, and intelligence. In addition, as information environments change with the development of new technology such as ubiquitous computing, home networking, and mobile computing, demand for high-density (Gb) high-speed (ns) non-volatile memory with a large capacity is increasing.
Through the spread and unification of ultra-compact high speed portable terminals, high-performance storage media for the portable terminals is increasingly required. Due to this requirement, next-generation non-volatile memory technology is attracting attention.
Advantageous features such as high storage density, high speed, low production price, and low power consumption are required for next-generation storage media. Examples of non-volatile memory devices with these features are magnetic random access memory (MRAM), ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), phase-change random access memory (PRAM), and resistive random access memory (RRAM).
As the capacity of a memory device increases, the number of memory cells connected to a single bit line increases. As the length of the bit line increases, the capacitance of the bit line also increases. Accordingly, the speed of an operation of reading data from the memory cells decreases. Even if memory cells store the same type of data therein, the amount of current flowing in the bit line is different during the read operation according to a position at which a selected memory cell is connected to the bit line. Therefore, it is desired to measure a resistance distribution of a plurality of memory cells included in a memory device and increase a yield by managing the resistance distribution.